


Torchwick's Ward - Hiatus

by DavisLeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Challenge fic, F/F, F/M, Harem, Harry is a criminal, Harry is adopted by Torchwick, Healthy Polyamory, Hermione is a criminal, Hermione is adopted by Cinder, Multi, no Jaune, other tags to be added when appropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo
Summary: What if Roman Torchwick found a young Harry who had apparated to Remnant and raised him as his own? Can Remnant and Beacon handle the chaos that comes in the form of Harrison James Torchwick?Based off the challenge by Jayne Serenity on FanFiction.net





	1. Prologue

        A young boy, about age 10, with messy raven black hair was running through a park. This child was not running for fun or pleasure, but for his life. His whale of a cousin and the whale's gang were chasing him, ready to deliver their after school beating upon the young boy. Shouts of "Freak!" and other such comments rang throughout the park. The boy with messy hair was scared. He just wanted away from all of this! His emerald green eyes squeeze shut as he hopes and hopes for some sort of miracle to save him from this tortuous hell. And then it happened. With a loud crack and the feeling of being sucked through a rather small tube, the boy was gone. The next thing he knew, he was in an alleyway, throwing up what little food he had in his stomach. After the huge bout of nausea faded, the boy leans against a wall of the alleyway, really tired. His emerald eyes gaze around, taking in his surroundings now that he had recovered from his bout of nausea. He gathered that he wasn't in England, that's for sure.

        "Now why would a young boy such as yourself be in such a decrepit alleyway~?" A voice called out. The boy looks towards the source and sees a man in a white jacket and bowler hat with vibrant orange hair and killer eyeliner step out, twirling a cane. This man was none other than Roman Torchwick.

        "Uh, I don't know! I was just running from my cousin and his mean friends and then I was here! Please don't hit me! I didn't mean to use my freakishness!" the boy says, panic creeping into his voice as he shrinks into himself. Now Roman had witnessed the boy literally appearing out of no where and knew that this boy needed a home. Also, being the criminal mastermind that he is, Roman knew that he could use this boy to help him out with heists and decides that he would raise the boy.

        "Relax, I'm not going to hit you. Besides, having abilities is a good thing. A lot of people do! What's your name? Mine's Roman Torchwick," Roman says, leaning forward on his cane.

        "Erm, H-Harry James Potter, sir," the boy, now known as Harry, replies. Roman smirked a bit.

        "Well Harry, I'm going to be your new dad! You'll be Harrison James Torchwick from now on!" Roman says, his smirk widening. Harry blinked.

        "Wait, what? You want to adopt me?" Harry asks, completely mind blown at what just happened to him. First he was running from his cousin, then he appears somewhere that wasn't England, find outs that having abilities isn't bad and now this random man wants to adopt him? When did his life get so weird?

        "Certainly. Besides, do you want to go back to where your cousin is?" Roman asks. Harry vigorously shakes his head no causing Roman to chuckle. With a beckoning motion, Roman turns on his heel and starts walking, knowing that Harry would follow shortly.

**A few years later....**

        Harry was now 15. He had adapted quickly to the life of criminal and was quite good at it. Of course he had a hard time in the beginning due to his morals but he learned to throw those out the window. One rule he kept to himself was a no killing rule, unless his life or his dad's, Roman Torchwick, life was in danger. And speaking of his dad, Roman often had Harry go out and scout the area for a heist after discovering the extent of Harry's unique power. Harry did not have a Semblance despite having his Aura unlocked. If Roman hadn't stumbled across Harry, he would have never expected magic to be real.

        Tonight was a heist night. However, Roman had informed Harry, and Roman's newest addition to the little family, Neopolitan, that they would be partnering up with two others that night. Harry walks up to his father, looking sharp in his dark amber tuxedo jacket with tails flaring out behind him, a black dress shirt and pants, black shoes and dark amber gloves. In his gloved hands was a dark amber mask that flared out dramatically like flames on the edges and came to a very sharp point on his nose to complete the look. Roman looks over at his son and nods in approval.

        "Sharp as always Harrison! I think you'll like our new partners," Roman smirks.

        "I hope you're right about that," Harry comments. "Are we meeting them here?"

        "Yes. They should be here any moment now," Roman answers. Neo appears next to Roman and Harry just as two sets of footsteps were heard behind them. All three turn to look at the newcomers and were greeted with a curious sight. The elder of the two was a woman no older than 26 with smoldering orange eyes and a sexy, long sleeved red dress that had a small tail to the side. The dress was imbued with fire dust and upon her feet were black stilettos. Next to her was a girl around Harry's age with bushy brown hair and honey brown eyes. This girl wore a dark blue, one shouldered dress that came only to her waist in the front but to mid-thigh in the back. Black capris were on her pale legs, dark blue lace up heels meeting the capris right below the knee cap. Black elbow length gloves covered her hands as a sleek, dark blue mask dangled loosely from her fingers.

        "Cinder! You made it on time as expected! And I didn't think you'd be the motherly type," Roman comments.

        "The same could be said about you. Didn't expect you to be the fatherly type," Cinder, the woman in red, quips back. Roman chuckles.

        "Touché! Anyways, this is my son Harrison James Torchwick. And this is our newest accomplice Neopolitan," Roman introduces, gesturing to each in turn. Neo waves and Harry bows.

        "And this is my daughter Hermione Jean Fall," Cinder introduces, Hermione giving a curtsy as she was introduced. Cinder may only be ten years older than Hermione, but she soon became Hermione's parental figure when she stumbled upon the girl. Hermione had had a similar situation to Harry that wound her up on Remnant. 

        "Pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies~" Harry says, his lips quirking up.

        "Such a gentleman," Hermione comments, hiding a smile with an eye roll.

        "Now that we all know each other, shall we pull this heist to see if we can work as a group?" Roman asks. The other four nod, all ready to go on this rather large heist. As planned, Harry and Hermione were sent to go scout and they were pleasantly surprised to find out that the other had powers similar to their own. As the masks were slipped on, the two smirk at each other. Upon getting to a good vantage point, the duo pause to search for an infiltration point. Hermione breaks the silence.

        "I got an idea. I'll transform and fly closer to find a good infiltration point," the bushy brunette says.

        "Sounds good to me. Just make sure that it's big enough a cat can fit through," Harry responds.

        "So you can transform too. Intriguing. You, Mister Torchwick, might have to have your brain picked later by me," Hermione muses. Harry only grins.

        "By a pretty lady like you? Sounds like a wonderful time," was his reply. With a shake of her head to hide a smile that was threatening to creep onto her face, Hermione stands up. She takes a few running steps and morphs into a majestic northern hawk owl as she leaps into the air. She swoops around the building, searching for a spot that would grant them access into the Dust factory without detection. An air vent grabs her attention and she notices that it was large enough to accommodate her. She circles back to Harry, landing on her feet as she transforms back.

        "Air vent. Transform and I'll carry you over," Hermione commanded. Surprised by the sudden dominance that Hermione displayed, Harry simply obeys and transforms into a sleek, yet adorable, black cat. Hermione goes back to her owl form and grabs Harry by the scruff of his neck with her talons. Harry let out a indignant meow at the way he was being carried. Once at the air vent, Hermione drops Harry into it before flying into it herself. Harry, fortunately, was prepared and simply lets gravity take its course as he slides down. He sits and waits for Hermione's feathery form to join him. Upon spotting the northern hawk owl, he starts walking through to find an exit point into the building. Gentle clacks behind him indicated that Hermione was following and doing the best she could be to be as quiet as possible. Harry spots an air vent grate and flicks his head back so Hermione would back up. Once he had enough space, he turns human and then quietly and quickly loosens the vent gate. He flattens himself and lets Hermione walk over him to get into the room to scope it out. Harry drops down only when Hermione was human once more.

        "You know, for working together for the first time, we work quite well," Harry comments, dusting his jacket off.

        "You're right about that Torchwick. Now let's go let Mom, Roman and Neo in, shall we?" Hermione says. Harry grins.

        "Of course! Oh, and try NOT to kill anyone," Harry says. "Scare them? Yes! Kill? Only if your life is in danger," the raven haired male says as he draws his dual twisted daggers. The bushy brunette simply nods, hooking her spiked, metallic whip off her belt. A black eyebrow arches up at her on Harry's face. "Kinky."

        "Oh hush you," Hermione says, rolling her eyes. She was hiding a playful smirk. With a nod, the two head out and knock out any security guards they happened upon. The workers paid no heed to the two thieves, simply because they did not care for the Schnee Dust Company. Also, the thieves weren't there to hurt them yet. Harry and Hermione eventually make it to the entrance and unlock the door, letting Cinder, Roman and Neo in.

        "Well done my boy~ Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Roman smirks, giving Harry the silent go ahead. Harry only grins in response. He then takes off, cackling like a madman, his "Semblance" lashing out, creating gashes in the walls and explosions. This was to scare the workers out of the building.

        "Well Hermione, don't let him out do you. We'll handle the bigger portions of Dust. Search for any hidden crystals or information. Oh, and go cause some havoc," Cinder smirks. Hermione beams before taking off after Harry, her "Semblance" flaring out, causing burns and other elemental damages. Upon hearing heels clicking behind him, Harry looks over his shoulder and grins widely.

        "Well~ I think I just found my perfect partner in crime~" Harry winks as he runs around with Hermione. He kept an eye out for anything that might have a lock.

        "Was that supposed to be a pick up line Mister Torchwick?" Hermione asks, arching a brown eyebrow.

        "Perhaps it was Miss Fall! Would you consider at least one date?" Harry asks as he slides to a stop. He spotted a safe and went over to it to start picking it open. Hermione sits on the edge of the safe, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

        "Perhaps I will. You could prove to be quite entertaining," Hermione smirks. Harry pauses in his lockpicking to grin at Hermione. He gets it open and pulls out both crystals and money. He splits it with his potential girlfriend. The two then leave the room they were in and watch as the workers flee the building before entering the actual factory to snag any Dust the other three thieves may have missed. Harry and Hermione go around to jolt the security guards awake enough so they had the chance of getting out alive when they set the factory aflame. They receive the signal and the two teens set the building on fire. As they exit the burning factory, they find their respective parent smirking.

        "Well Cinder, I think we can call this a partnership," Roman says, holding out a gloved hand out. 

        "Agreed. We'll see you around," Cinder replies, shaking Roman's hand. Harry kisses the top of Hermione's hand before she left, winking again.

        "Here's to a new age of crime Harrison!" Roman says, slapping his son on the back.

        "A new age of crime indeed," Torchwick's ward smirks.


	2. Infiltrate Beacon

        It had been two years since the big heist. The group of five had grown to a cozy group of seven with the addition of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Currently, all seven of them were gathered at their makeshift meeting room. Roman and Cinder stood at the "head" of the table, marked by being in front of a map of the Kingdom of Vale. Gathered around the circular table from Roman's left was Harry, with Hermione on his lap, Neo, Mercury and Emerald, closest to Cinder.

        "So kiddos! We got a lovely long term mission to send you on~" Roman smirks.

        "A long term mission? Without you guys?" Hermione asks, arching en eyebrow. She was quite comfy on her boyfriend's lap, cuddled into his chest.

        "That is correct. You, Harry, Emerald and Mercury are going to Beacon. You will pose as students. Your goal is to find Amber, the Fall Maiden, and any information you can on Ozpin and his little group. Better yet, try to get into that inner circle of his," Cinder explains.

        "How.. did you gt us in?" Emerald asks curiously.

        "Well, we helped ah remove four students. One faked his transcripts, and three were connected to a rival crime boss," Roman says casually.

        "Ah, so that's why you had me hack into Beacon's system..." Harry mused.

        "And how did you validate ours...?" Mercury questions, a bit skeptical.

        "Remember that lady who runs the orphanage that we did a favor for? Well, she sent letters of high recommendation for you four. She sends recommendation for the orphans who show potential and you four are technically all orphans," Cinder says.

        "And Mione and I are not to use Fall and Torchwick as our last names respectively?" Harry asks.

        "Correct Harrison! You will use Granger and Potter, the surnames you had when you arrived here on Remnant," Roman says.

        "What about Neo?" Harry then asks. Neo looks at Harry and signs to him saying that she would be staying with Roman and Cinder, helping them out.

        "Oh, side note - as much as we'd like you all to be on the same team, I think it would be best if you guys spit up. That way, you can try to slowly bring your future teammates to our side," Cinder adds on, smirking.

        "Well with Harry's silver tongue, I highly doubt that will be an issue, though one of us could learn from that," Emerald snorts. Mercury scowls at Emerald, knowing the slight was directed at him.

        "So when do we head out?" Hermione asks.

        "School starts in a week," Cinder answers.

**A week later....**

        Harry, Hermione, Emerald and Mercury were all chilling out on the airship that would bring them all to Beacon. Their mission had officially started and damn were they going to finish it. Harry looks in the direction of two loud female voices talking about knees. He notices that one of the girls seemed a bit younger than everyone else on that ship. That was when he then noticed it none other than Little Red.

        "Mione... Little Red is going to Beacon," Harry whispers to her girlfriend. Hermione looks over and her eyes widen.

        "Do you think she will recognize us?" Hermione whispers back.

        "Nah, she only saw Dad and part of Cinder. I think we'll be find," Harry answers quietly.

        "Just don't have too many Torchwick quirks. I know you love to be dramatic but don't do anything too dramatic like him," Hermione warns.

        "No promises. And that's assuming she can make the connection," Harry points out.

        "I don't think you'll be able to turn her to our side Harry.." Mercury comments, butting in.

        "Oh I'm going to turn her to our side just to prove you wrong now. I'm determined to be on her team," Harry says. Emerald and Hermione just shake their heads at the childishness. The argument was about to continue when Glynda's hologram appeared and made the announcement about welcoming them all to Beacon and how they would be landing soon.

        "Going to stalk Little Red once we get off?" Emerald asks Harry.

        "Why of course! Start being her friend and then getting her to our side should be easy," Harry grins.

        "Watch out Mione... He might leave you for Little Red," Mercury teases.

        "Who says that he'd be leaving me? I might leave him," Hermione smirks.

        "Mione! Noooooo!" Harry whined playfully, hugging Hermione tightly, causing the bushy haired girl to laugh.

        "I feel bad for whoever will be on their team," Emerald says, Mercury nodding in agreement.

        Soon enough, the airship landed and all the students get off it and onto the ground of Beacon. Emerald and Mercury decide to mingle with the crowd while Harry and Hermione stand off to the side, watching Little Red. They see the busty blonde that was with her speed off which caused the young girl to spin out and become dizzy. Harry then notices none other than the Schnee heiress and her luggage coming through. Deciding to save Little Red from embarrassment, Harry goes over and steadies the young girl so she wouldn't fall into the luggage.

        "Careful there! Don't need you falling into the unnecessary amount of luggage of one Schnee Prickess!" Harry grins. He snickers when getting an icy death glare from the Schnee Heiress as she walked by.

        "uh thank you? And uh hi?" Little Red says.

        "Harry Potter! At your service!" Harry grins, mock bowing. Hermione had walked over at this point.

        "Hermione Granger. This idiot's girlfriend," Hermione teases.

        "Mione!!" Harry whines, pouting a bit. Little Red couldn't help but giggle at the interaction.

        "I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you," Ruby says shyly.

        "Well Ruby, would you like to walk with us to the auditorium?" Hermione offers.

        "I won't be a third wheel will I..?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

        "Nope! Not at all! Besides, we're friends now!" Harry answers. Hermione gives a warm and surprisingly genuine smile.

        "Wait, really? You guys want to be my friends right off the bat?" Ruby asks shocked.

        "Yeah, Harry has this thing where he befriends misfits," Hermione says. Harry huffed at her in response.

        "Well I guess I am a misfit being 15 and all..." Ruby mumbles, playing with her cape. Harry and Hermione were surprised that Ruby had gotten in at 15.

        "Wow! That's impressive. You must have impressed Ozpin himself with your fighting. Whatcha got for a weapon?" Harry asks. Ruby's face immediately lights up at the mention of weapons. She pulls out Crescent Rose in its collapsed form and then expands it to full length. The couple whistle lowly.

        "This is Crescent Rose. I built her myself and she's also a high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby says proudly.

        "You made that? That's amazing! Oh I would love to see all the mechanisms," Hermione beams. Despite being a criminal, she was still the bookworm she was before she became a thief.

        "Nerd," Harry teases, getting a playful smack on the arm.

        "What about you two? What do you guys use?" Ruby asks curiously as she collapses Crescent Rose. Hermione takes her whip and crack its, the signature white ice Dust lighting up. She the presses a button and the whip snaps into a straight line, turning into a lance. She also pulls out a pistol and twirls it on her finger.

        "This is Snowdrop. Elegant, but don't let the name deceive you," Hermione says proudly. "She's an ice based whip-lance combination. And this is just a standard pistol. No name yet."

        "Oooo~ Pretty!" Ruby comments inspecting Snowdrop, getting as close as Hermione would let her. She then looks at Harry. He just smirks and pulls out his dual twisted daggers and twirls them before connecting them at the butts. He also pulls out a pistol, tossing it up and catching it. 

        "Cruel Fate. Dual daggers with a twisted edge that can be combined for being a small javelin or if I need to use my pistol, also nameless," Harry says smoothly.

        "Wow! That's so cool!" Ruby practically squeals, causing Harry to laugh lightly.

        "Well Rubes, if I can call you that, we should probably head to the auditorium, so we're not late," Harry says as he and Hermione put their weapons away.

        "Uh sure, y-you can call me that," Ruby stuttered a little bit.

        "Great!" Harry grins as he slings an arm around Ruby's shoulders. His other arm snaked around Hermione's waist. Ruby blushed at the sudden closeness between her and Harry. She wasn't used to being friends with boys, never mind being in close contact with one! However, as she walked with her new friends, Ruby got comfortable and happily chats with the two. Ruby had been afraid that everyone would treat her differently but these two treated her normally and that made her heart swell up with joy and helped her to relax. Upon entering the auditorium, Ruby parts ways with Harry and Hermione for the time being having spotted Yang, the busty blonde waving her over. Hermione spots Emerald and Mercury and partially drags Harry over to them.

        "So, how is Operation Convert Little Red going?" Emerald asks.

        "Pretty swell! She's actually an adorable little dork. I genuinely consider her my friend," Harry answers.

        "What about you Hermione?" Mercury asks.

        "I feel the same. Poor little thing is only 15. She was so relieved when we told her she was our friend," Hermione says. Emerald was about to comment but saw Ozpin step out on stage, Glynda following him. The auditorium goes deathly quiet as everyone awaits what Beacon's Headmaster was going to say to them all.

        "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin says before walking off stage nonchalantly.

        "Tonight, first years will gather in the ball room. Tomorrow morning is your initiation where you will be assigned teams," Glynda announces before walking off as well. Harry scoffs. 

        "Typical Ozpin!" he huffed.

**Later that night...**

        Ruby was sitting down on her sleeping bag that she had claimed, writing letters to the few friends she had back at Signal. She glances up every now and then to see if she could find Harry or Hermione. Since she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings, she flailed in surprise when Yang suddenly plopped down in front of her. 

        "So lil sis! Who was that boy you walked in with~? Is he your boyfriend?" Yang asks, teasing Ruby and wiggling her eyebrows. Ruby flushes.

        "I just met him and he already has a girlfriend! But his name is Harry Potter and his girlfriend's name is Hermione Granger," Ruby answers.

        "Well, you seemed pretty chummy with him. And that was his girlfriend? Damn Ruby! I didn't know you were looking for that kind of relationship~" Yang smirks.

        "Yaaaang!" Ruby whines, chucking her pillow at Yang's face. "Even if I did like them both, WHICH I DON'T, I highly doubt they would be looking for a third!" 

        "Well you won't know un- wait, you actually like girls too?" Yang asks, having noticed that Ruby didn't deny that she liked girls.

        "Uh.. yeah... That's okay right?" Ruby asks, suddenly nervous. She presses her forefingers together.

        "Yeah that's perfectly fine! I was just surprised is all! You can love whoever you want!" Yang smiles. "I'm proud of you Ruby," she says, pulling Ruby into a hug. Ruby hugs back and lets out a sigh of relief. Harry smiles as he walks past the sisters, glad to see that Ruby had a supportive sister. He settles down next to Hermione and after a few moments, he sees Ruby being dragged over by her sister.

        "Hello!" Yang says to Harry and Hermione as she approaches them.

        "Hello. And hello again Ruby," Hermione says.

        "Hey Harry, hey Hermione," Ruby says, waving at them shyly.

        "Hullo. Who's this?" Harry greets, gesturing to Yang.

        "Yang Xiao-Long! Ruby's my half-sister!" Yang says, pride in her voice.

        "It's nice to meet you Yang. Have you two found a spot to settle down?" Hermione asks.

        "You're free to join us if you want. Oh by the way, these two are our other friends - Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black," Harry says, jabbing a thumb at Emerald and Mercury, each waving.

        "You stay here Ruby! I'll go grab our stuff. It's definitely more roomy over here!" Yang says before heading back over to their stuff. RUby sits and covers her face in embarrassment.

        "I'm sorry... Yang likes to embarrass me and she's uh.. very loud and shameless.." Ruby apologizes.

        "That's okay Ruby. Mercury is also shameless so we know what that's like," Emerald pipes up, getting a 'Hey!' from Mercury and a slight giggle from Ruby. Soon enough, Yang returns with hers and Ruby's stuff, setting it all out. 

        "Woo! Slumber party!" Yang grins as she gets comfy.

        "Except that Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys.." Ruby says. This causes Harry to laugh. 

        "I'm pretty sure all the fathers out there with daughters are rolling over in their sleep knowing that their daughters are sleeping the same room as a bunch of boys," Harry snorts. 

        "Probably! I bet Dad is trying not to have aneurysm at the moment," Yang snickers. Ruby rolls her eyes as she lays down and gets comfy.

        "Well, as much as this conversation is lovely, we should all be getting some rest since we have an early day coming up," Hermione says. 

        "True! Well good night everyone," Harry says to the people near him. After a few good nights, Harry turns off the lantern they had and lays down with Hermione, cuddling up with his girlfriend. The start of infiltrating Beacon and solidifying their presences was a success.


	3. Get Closer to Darkness

        The next morning was full of murmurs as all of Beacon's freshmen were excited and nervous for initiation. People had no idea how they would be assigned teams or how initiation would even go. Harry, Hermione, Emerald and Mercury were already out on the hill with a few other students, Glynda's announcement having gone off a few minutes prior. Harry reminds Emerald and Mercury to try to stick together and not end up on the same team as him and Hermione. They all then stand on a launchpad, waiting as the rest of their class makes their way to the hill. Harry spots Ruby and waves at her, grinning as he got a wave back from the small girl. It was only then that Harry realized that he and Ruby had a very similar color palette for their outfits - red and black. He had a scarlet zip-up hoodie with golden shimmers over a simple black tank top. His Twisted Fate daggers and pistols were attached to a simple black belt that was looped around his black cargo pants. Scarlet combat boots poked out from underneath the pant legs. Unlike his crime outfit which had dark amber full hand gloves, his hands had black fingerless gloves. On his left breast was a golden eye with a golden fire around it. 

        "Make sure you check your gun love," Harry comments to Hermione as he checks over his gun.

        "Already ahead of you darling~" Hermione hums out. She wore a purple sleeveless tunic that falls to her knees, a silver long sleeve shirt underneath. Her whip and pistol were hooked to a black belt that was looped around her silver leggings. Boots that were the same shade of purple as her tunic came up to her knees. Around her shoulders was a purple cloak with a silver inside and silver lining. On the center of her tunic and and cloak was a silver owl with a snowflake behind it.

        "That's my smart cookie~" Harry coos. He presses a quick kiss to her cheek. However, that was all that they could say before Ozpin spoke.

        "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin says.

        "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today," Glynda says.

        "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explains. No one asked questions as they all knew about landing strategies. Harry was launched first and he just flies through the sky. Due to his cat animagus form, he has the agility of a cat and just twists through the branches. He lands on a branch and then jumps down. He pulls a dagger out and stares at it intensely.

        "Oh good, this still works. Now to find you Mione. Don't move love," Harry says. He follows his dagger, which moved and garnered Ozpin's and Glynda's attention. 

        Hermione was launched a few seconds after Harry. She twists through the sky and once out of the other students' eyesight, she turns into her owl form and glides through the treeline. Her transformation had caught Ozpin's attention as well. She waits on a branch, knowing that Harry would find her. Eventually, Harry does and Hermione transforms and hops down. They solidify their partnership by making eye contact.

        "Found you!" Harry grins.

        "Took you long enough darling," Hermione teases. Harry sticks his tongue out in response. Harry focuses on the same dagger and the couple heads off in the direction that the dagger was pointing them.

**~ With Ozpin and Glynda ~**

        "Ozpin. Those two... They had unnatural abilities..." Glynda says, looking at the silver haired headmaster.

        "Indeed. Something tells me that is not a Semblance... It looks like magic like the Maidens..." Ozpin hums out.

        "Should we bring them into our circle?" Glynda asks quietly. 

        "I think so yes. But wait a few classes before approaching them. I want to know more about the extent of their abilities," Ozpin answers. The blonde deputy headmistress simply nods and watches over the initiation.

**~ Team Formation Ceremony ~**

        It was after initiation and all of the freshmen standing on the stage, closer to the back wall, waiting to be called up to the front. It was a lengthy process and very dry. The usual polite applause happened as each new team was walking off the stage, an occasional squeal of happiness echoing through the auditorium. Harry couldn't help but feel like that Ozpin was purposely leaving the people that fought with him at the end of their initiation for the end. Why? He had no fucking clue. He had even asked Hermione if she had any leads and his bushy haired girlfriend answered with a negative.

        "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos," Ozpin calls out, said students stepping up as their names were called. "You all collected the black rook pieces. You will form the team known as Team Heron (HHRN), led by Harry Potter."

        "Good job darling, you made team leader," Hermione says.

        "Congratulations Harry," Pyrrha says with a smile. She was glad that she wasn't the leader. A loud squeal and a blur of red and black headed towards Harry.

        "We get to be on the same team! Oh I'm so glad that some of first new friends get to be on my team!" Ruby says happily. Harry chuckles and pats Ruby on the head.

        "Well, let's get off stage so we can all get to know each other better, hmm?" Harry says. Ruby nods and Team HHRN head off. 

        "Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the black knight pieces. You will form Team Burn (BERN), led by Mercury Black," Ozpin says. Mercury was definitely surprised.

        "I'm team leader? That's... Interesting.." Mercury says.

        "Just don't let it get to your head," Emerald says. 

        "Alright! Lead the way Team Leader Mercury!" Nora chirps. Ren just shakes his head before following his team mates off the stage for the final team to be officially formed.

        "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Sun Wukong, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces. You will form the team known as Team Busy (BWSY), led by Blake Belladonna. Congratulations everyone. Welcome to Beacon," Ozpin says before walking off stage.

        "I'm.. I'm Team Leader??" Blake chokes out. She looks over at her new teammates and saw that Weiss was rather annoyed.

        "Good job Blakey! I'm proud of you!" Sun grins, slinging an arm around his friend and fellow Faunus.

        "I trust that you will do a good job," Weiss says politely to the cat Faunus. She was trying to keep an open mind about having not just one Faunus on her team but two and the fact that one of them was her team leader.

        "Alright! Let's go to our dorm then!" Yang says rather loudly, trying to break the tension that was forming. Team BWSY catches up with Teams HHRN and BWRN. Teams HHRN and BWRN turned out to be right next to each other, with BWSY right across from HHRN. Harry and Hermione were quite pleased with this arrangement as it kept Emerald and Mercury nearby. Additionally, with their connection to Ruby, they could get Team BWSY as well. But first, they needed to convert Ruby to their cause, and surprisingly one Pyrrha Nikos. 

        "Pyrrha, Ruby? Mione and I are going to step out for a moment as we're going to call the orphanage lady to let her know we got in!" Harry says to his teammates once at the dorm.

        "Oh! Go ahead! Don't let us stop you," Pyrrha says. She and Ruby were a little surprised to hear that Harry and Hermione were orphans. But that was just one of many things they were going to learn about their leader and his partner. Harry and Hermione then step out and go to find somewhere private to call Cinder and Roman to give them a status update. Once the two were alone, Hermione pulls out her Scroll and calls Cinder. It rings a few times before the woman in question answers.

        "Hello Hermione, hello Harry. Making a status report?" Cinder asks when she answers.

        "Yup! Mind getting Dad?" Harry asks.

        "Just a moment," Cinder says. She turns from her Scroll and calls Roman over.

        "Harrison my boy! What's up?" Roman asks when he enters the view of the camera. Harry couldn't help but grin.

        "So Harry and I are on one team and Emerald and Mercury are on another, just like you asked," Hermione starts out.

        "And get this - Not only do we have Pyrrha Nikos on our team, we also have Little Red!" Harry says.

        "Wait, you have Little Red on your team? I bet Ozpin offered for her to come to Beacon when she almost stopped me and Cinder," Roman says.

        "And before you even ask, we already started on converting her to our side. Harry's got little Ruby wrapped around his finger," Hermione smirks. Cinder smirks as well.

        "Well done Harry. And Pyrrha Nikos is on your team you say? Even better. You'll make a powerhouse team for sure," Cinder says.

        "Have you two done anything to catch Ozpin's attention?" Roman asks.

        "I.. may or may not have been an owl," Hermione says.

        "And I totally didn't use one of my daggers to act as a compass," Harry grins.

        "Attaboy! Keep them focused more on you two rather than Emerald and Mercury," Roman says. "That way those two can get information without being noticed."

        "Before we go, out of curiosity, who are the team leaders?" Cinder asks.

        "Me and Merc!" Harry grins.

        "How did Mercury become a team leader?" Cinder asks. The two teens shrug.

        "Oh well. Anyways, give us a status report in like a week or anything big happens! Tootles~" Roman says before hanging up. The couple then head back to their dorm to get to know Pyrrha and Ruby better. And to get them one step closer to the darkness.


	4. A/N: Whoops...

So, I'm not happy with this story is coming out. I'm going to rewrite this story when I feel I can do better. I like my original thought for it. But it needs to be fleshed out more. I apologize for those of you who thought it was good but I'm just not happy with things. I kinda sorta made Harry a little too charming for what I was going for and there are a lot of holes. I also have a bunch of other stories I need to work on. So, this story is on hiatus and will be reborn as a new story. Once I have the rewritten version up, I will post it a new chapter with the link. Thank you for reading what little I have of this mediocre story.


End file.
